Moving On
by andixx
Summary: Stop it. Stop trying to hide the fact that your sad. Stop trying to be in control and pretending that everything is fine because its not." - Short one-shot about Jane confronting Lisbon on the way she's handling Bosco's death. Result of insomnia :D


**O**kay, so I really don't know where this came from. Its 1 in the morning and I am extremely tired, plus the fact that I wrote this all in 5 mintues and only read it over one are my excuse if this is bad. Hehe(: Anyways, its just a short one-shot about Jane confronting Lisbon on the Bosco issue, because I think he's been trying to cheer her up the past few months but nothing has worked, that just my observation, Idk.

disclaimer: Oh thank goodness I don't own this wonderful show, I can't even keep up with the three stories I have going on. Bruno, I don't know how you do it. ( I also don't own the song, surprise surprise)

Summary: "Stop it. Stop trying to hide the fact that your sad. Stop trying to be in control and pretending that everything is fine because its not."

All mistakes my own.

"Even the best fall down sometimes

Even the wrong words seem to rhyme

Out of the doubt that fills my mind I

somehow find you and I collide" -_Collide, Howie Day_

~*~

He passed by her office and stopped in his tracks as he looked through the glass. Lisbon was sitting at her desk, face resting on undone paperwork. Jane sucked in a deep breath and plastered on a smile, casually opening the door to her office. He walked in, looking down at Lisbon, who began to slowly lift her head. Jane smile slightly faltered as he took in her puffy, red eyes, usually a result of crying.

"What is it?" She asked with a hint of familiar agitation in her voice.

"Stop it." He said dryly.

"Jane, what are you-"

"Stop it. Stop trying to hide the fact that your sad. Stop trying to be in control and pretending that everything is fine because its not. Your friend, mentor, the one who taught you everything is dead. He has been for months and you haven't said a word. Your boss, who was like a father to you and helped you make it up to the top left you all alone here because he'd given up. And you are also, weather you will admit it or not, subconsciously angry with me, because you know that if I'd never come here, none of this would have happened. Stop telling yourself you can handle it one your own, because Im sure you can, but you don't need to. Im here, and until you talk about what's happened, it won't stop bothering you, it won't stop haunting you and it won't leave your mind because no matter how hard you try to forget it, it'll keep you up and night and you won't stop going over it all in your head, because some days, you can't even believe its true and your still processing. Stop trying to hide everything because you know it won't work on me."

As he spoke the tears had begun to stream down her face. She was taken aback by his sudden outburst, and though she was furious, she knew those where the words she'd needed to hear. Jane felt bad for making her more upset than she already was, but he'd been trying to cheer her up for months and nothing he did ever worked, he saw that she was miserable. She'd gotten the sympathetic looks from enough people, he knew what that was like, now she'd just needed to hear it straightforward, he had to be blunt with her. He realized that before he could cheer her up, he needed to make her let out the anger and sadness she'd been storing. And it had worked, she was finally showing emotion and it broke Jane's heart. The second he'd finished speaking he went over to her and squeezed her hand, before pulling her into a hug. She was trying as hard as she could not to cry but the tears came anyways, it was uncontrollable. She felt so safe in Jane's arms, like no one could ever hurt her again. She never knew she was so sad about it, she hadn't fully processed it yet, but now that he'd put it out there, she just suddenly began to realize how many people she was loosing. She tried to calm herself down before she started uncontrollably sobbing in front of Jane, she slowed down her breathing and wiped away the few tears that had escaped her eyes. She let go of her grasp on Jane and he immediately did the same, giving her room.

"I- im sorry" She whispered.

"Are you insane? What do you need to be sorry about, Im the one that should be sorry. I was too harsh, but I was just trying to-"

"I know, I- thank you, Jane." She looked into his eyes, "And I can't believe that you'd ever think any of this is your fault"

"But it is, if I wouldn't have come here then Re-"

"No, Jane, its _not_ your fault. You didn't do anything wrong. You know how many bad people you put away, you know how many lives you've saved? I hate to admit it, but we really wouldn't close as many cases without you. You didn't do anything wrong by coming here, we do need you. So please, don't think its your fault."

"Wow, I thought I was supposed to be cheering you up"

"Thats your way of cheering people up?" She smiled.

"Ah, I see a smile. Worked, didn't it?"

She quietly laughed, wiping away the last tears from her eyes.

He knew that now, she needed someone to talk to, and he wanted to be there for her, but he didn't think going out somewhere was the best idea. She needed to relax, something that people and noise would not help with. She looked hungry, though, "How about we order a pizza? Everyone is gone already so you can get whatever topping you'd like and Cho wouldn't complain, even pineapple" He smiled.

She wrinkled her nose, "Pineapple, ew."

"No pineapple it is then." He got out his phone.

"Thanks" she sincerely smiled.

He didn't ask for what, in fear of going down the very cliche' road of the answer being 'everything'. Though she was, she was thankful for everything. She was thankful that she actually had someone, how ever annoying and childish this someone may be, that cared enough to spend so much time attempting to cheer her up. Someone who had the guts to tell her she needed to stop what she'd been doing. Someone who would spend friday night having pineapple-free pizza with his moody boss in an empty CBI building. Someone like Jane. She smiled to herself and she looked at him arguing with the pizza guy about how if their was one trace of pineapple on the pizza he would have his very persuasive friend the governor sue the pizza company, followed by him questing the pizza guys grumpiness by asking if he was having problems at home. It could never just be simple with Jane could it? She flopped back on her office couch as Jane flipped his phone closed and put it in his pocket, sitting down next to her.

"You okay?" he asked.

"I am now" she smiled.

He put his arm around her and puller her closer, laughing as she attempted to protest. They really where best friends, and truthfully, they where all each other had. She felt better now that she had someone to talk to, and she knew it wouldn't be as hard as talking to someone else, since Jane understood. Her problems had suddenly washed away and she forgot the outside world that had made her feel so small, because she was no longer alone. They'd forgotten all about the pizza as their laughs filled the empty building.

~*~

Please, hold the tomatoes. Like I said, im quite tired, sorry if it was bad, I had to write it (:

Please review! It would absolutely make my day!!!!!!!! :D

Thank You,

~.andixx.


End file.
